readyyy_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Background
Project History On December 12th 2017, SEGA has announced a new idol training game project that they will produce. While not ended up being an otome game, the official website was listed as otome.sega.jp and the official Twitter handle was @otome_sega. On February 14th 2018, a launch event was held at Nicofarre, Roppongi, and the project's name was revealed to be Readyyy!. The project presentation was presented by voice actors Masaya Matsukaze and Yohei Azakami. The voice actors and the characters were revealed one by one, starting with SP!CA, followed by Maten Rocket, Just 4U, RayGlanZ and La-Veritta. The voice actors then performed their first song after each of the unit introductions. RayGlanZ's MV teaser were shown during this event. The launch event was livestreamed on Youtube. On March 14th 2018, another event was held and each units' second song was revealed. This event was also livestreamed on Youtube. On April 14th 2018, which is during SEGA FES 2018, they held an event which was called Readyyy! Gold Stage Vol.0. First insights into the game were revealed, which showcased Riku in various scenes and mood lighting. Kazuya Nakai was announced to voice the caretaker, Shuso Hasei. RayGlanZ's GO NOW full MV were released for a limited period of time. On April 28th 2018, Readyyy! Gold☆Stage Vol. 1was held at Harajuku Quest Hall. Just 4U's Daitanfutekinikoishita MV was previewed. The song 'Tatta Hitotsu no Arigatou' was performed for the first time, which later was incorporated into the game. On May 13th 2018, Readyyy! Gold☆Stage Vol.2 was held at Yomiuri Hall. On June 3rd 2018, Readyyy! Gold☆Stage Vol.3 was held at Yomiuri Hall. On July 16th 2018, Readyyy! Gold☆Stage Vol.4 was held at Yomiuri Hall On July 21st and 22nd 2018, Readyyy! Gold☆Stage Vol. 4.5 were held at SEGA Ikebukuro GiGO. SP!CA and Just 4U appeared on July 21st, while Maten Rocket, RayGlanZ and La-Veritta appeared on July 22nd. Both events were livestreamed on Youtube. Pre-registration Announcement On August 26th 2018 at Yomiuri Hall, the game presentation was held. Kenji Kanno, one of the producers in SEGA Games gave a speech. More game snippets were shown during the presentation. The game's preregistration were launched on the same day. The game's opening animation , The Beginning Place were unveiled, and also performed live by the leaders. Readyyy! Gold☆Stage Vol.5 was also held on the same day, after the big game announcements. Game Release Announcement On January 22nd 2019, the release date of the game was announced on Twitter. The game release date was on announced to be on February 1st 2019. A series of RT campaign to reveal the initial 4☆ Photos were carried out between the period. Game Release Finally, on February 1st 2019, the game was released on both iOS and Android devices around afternoon (Japanese Standard Time). Game Events and Photoshoot Timeline Game Shutdown Announcement After a maintenance on April 26th 2019, it was announced on the official Twitter that the game would end it's service on June 28th 2019. The reason for the shutdown was because they are 'unable to provide a service that would satisfy all players'. Refund system was opened from June 28th until September 17th 2019. What Happens from Now On Readyyy! Project started as an idol training game project, but the voice actors has always been active during live events. The project is still ongoing even though the game shut down. The voice actors have performed on several lives after the shutdown such as the Readyyy! Happyyy Partyyy! and Otodama de Soiya. SHOWROOM live broadcasts are also often held each month, with the (un)dressed Public Interview series currently ongoing (as of January 26th). Readyyy! no Yurusuta, an internet TV show hosted by voice actors Norihito Hase and Yuki Sakakihara has also started, airing on RakutenTV's Seiyuu Channel service. New songs will be performed on the upcoming live for the project's 2nd Anniversary, titled Readyyy! 2nd Anniversary Live THE NEW MOMENT. All voice actors will be performing on February 8th, at Ebisu The Garden Hall. Please continue supporting this project, even though the game has shut down!